Perfect
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: Have you ever love somebody so much, 'till make you blind? You gave a lot of promises but now hurting at each other is the only one you're doing. A bleeding love and us, it's so damn perfect. Rate M for some adult themes but not too graphic.


_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_Togashi-sensei_

_**SUMMARY :**_

_Have you ever love somebody so much, 'till make you blind? You gave a lot of promises but now hurting at each other is the only one you're doing. A bleeding love and us, it's so damn perfect._

_**GENRE :**_

_Hurt/comfort, romance._

_**WARNING :**_

_AU, FemPika, rate M for some adult themes but not as graphic as usually._

_**A/N :**_

_Inspired by 'Love The Way You Lie' Part 1 & 2._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : ALL I KNOW IS I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH**

* * *

Pagi itu biasa saja, sama seperti pagi hari yang terjadi sebelumnya. Saat matahari menemani setiap sosok hidup di bumi untuk mengawali hari dengan keindahan sinarnya yang masih terasa hangat, di tengah Kota Yorkshin yang seolah tak pernah tidur, sepasang manusia yang jika kita lihat sepintas lalu merupakan pasangan sempurna—tengah duduk bersama. Mereka berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang indah dan nyaman, belum lagi penataannya yang rapi. Tak semua orang bisa memiliki tempat tinggal dengan halaman yang asri di Kota Yorkshin, hanya mereka yang termasuk ke dalam kalangan atas sajalah yang mampu memilikinya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil mug kosong milik pemuda tampan yang duduk di hadapannya. Kata pemuda itu, Kuroro Lucifer, dia menginginkan secangkir kopi lagi. Gadis itu, Kurapika, memenuhi permintaannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia menuangkan kopi yang tadi dibuatnya di dalam poci ke dalam mug.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

Kuroro mengernyit heran sambil menikmati sarapannya, beberapa _pancake havermout_ yang disiram dengan sirup maple dan dibubuhi beberapa butir stroberi sebagai _dressing_. Dia tak mengerti, siapa yang akan bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini? Bukankah sebagian besar orang pasti sedang mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk menjalani rutinitasnya? Kesampingkan mereka yang tak mau berupaya mencari nafkah atau tak memiliki daya dan kesempatan untuk itu.

"Pasti itu orang yang mengantarkan tagihan koran," gumam Kurapika sambil meletakkan mug berisi kopi begitu saja di atas _counter _.

Kuroro semakin mengernyit, "Kenapa mereka tidak mengirimkannya lewat pos saja?" Dia bertanya.

Kurapika mengangkat bahu, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tak tahu alasannya, lalu berbalik dan melangkah ke pintu depan. Kuroro menghela napas. Dia menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sikap tubuh yang biasa ia perlihatkan jika sedang berpikir. Kuroro adalah orang yang terkendali, tak pernah menampakkan emosi yang sebenarnya ia rasakan kecuali jika berkaitan dengan seseorang yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya, yaitu Kurapika, kekasihnya sejak masa sekolah menengah atas beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia orang yang posesif. Dan peristiwa pagi ini—suatu gangguan kecil di pagi hari—tiba-tiba mengusiknya.

Kuroro menghela napas lagi. Walau raut wajahnya terlihat tak berubah, jika kau sangat mengenalnya seperti bagaimana Kurapika mengenalnya, kau akan tahu bahwa dia tengah berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

Dia mengarahkan tatapannya ke depan, dan setelah sedikit berspekulasi dengan berbagai kemungkinan di dalam benaknya, berdiri dan melangkah menyusul Kurapika. Caranya berjalan cukup santai namun tetap elegan. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana dengan sikap yang rileks, dasi mahal yang merupakan hadiah dari Kurapika terpasang rapi di bawah kerah kemejanya.

Semakin Kuroro mendekati pintu depan, samar-samar dia mendengar suara kekasihnya tengah bercakap-cakap dengan tamu itu—yang tak lain tak bukan adalah seorang pria. Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya. Sepasang matanya yang hitam mengamati kedua orang itu. Dia melihat bagaimana sang tamu tersenyum-senyum dan melontarkan beberapa gurauan yang sudah jelas dimaksudkan untuk menarik hati si gadis pirang, membuat gadis itu tertawa pelan.

'Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya,' ucap Kuroro dalam hati, mengambil beberapa langkah lagi mendekati jendela.

Ya, Kuroro yakin sekarang. Lelaki itu baru sekali ini menyampaikan tagihan koran ke rumahnya, melihat dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika. kuroro tidak bisa menangkap nama lelaki tersebut dengan jelas tapi dia pun tahu ketika Kurapika menyambut uluran tangan itu dan membuat si lelaki semakin tak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok gadis itu. Memang, siapapun juga akan mengakui daya tarik yang dimiliki Kurapika. Banyak perempuan lain yang jauh lebih cantik darinya namun yang dia miliki bukan hanya itu, tapi dia terlihat begitu murni, manis dan lembut.

Oke, sekarang Kuroro melihat tatapan si lelaki mulai beralih. Tapi lebih buruk—matanya turun menelusuri lekuk tubuh Kurapika yang ramping. Jakunnya bergerak pelan, menandakan dia berupaya keras menahan gejolak gairah yang timbul seolah sebentar lagi dirinya bisa menerkam Kurapika. Yah, Kuroro memang orang yang teliti hingga bisa memperhatikan sesuatu yang sepele seperti itu. Kesampingkan sifat posesifnya yang semakin mendorong hal ini.

Tak lama waktu berselang, Kurapika dan lelaki tersebut saling melambaikan tangan. Kuroro tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia mengeluarkan kedua tangan dari dalam saku, melipatnya di depan dada. Sementara itu Kurapika berbalik dan menunduk membaca tagihan koran yang baru diterimanya. Sekilas dia terlihat terkejut saat bertemu pandang dengan Kuroro. Kurapika tak menyangka pemuda itu ada di sana—menghadap ke jendela.

Sikap tubuh Kurapika menjadi tegang. 'Baiklah, apa lagi yang akan terjadi sekarang?' Dia bertanya dalam hati. Sesungguhnya jika pertanyaan ini diutarakan, akan terdengar kesan seperti pertanyaan yang tak membutuhkan jawaban.

Berlawanan dengan kekhawatiran Kurapika, Kuroro menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum tipis. Sikap ini membuat kekasihnya tercengang.

"Aku ingin melihat tagihannya," kata pemuda itu.

Dengan masih terlihat heran, Kurapika memberikan kertas tersebut pada Kuroro. "Baiklah, aku akan segera mengirimkan uang ke nomor rekening yang tertera di sini," katanya kemudian. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan deretan angka tersebut untuk itu.

Ketika memperhatikan Kuroro, Kurapika teringat saat lelaki tadi menyampaikan alasannya mengantarkan tagihan koran dari pintu ke pintu dan bukannya mengirimkan tagihan itu lewat pos. Dia hanyalah seorang pria ramah yang baru diterima bekerja di surat kabar itu, dia akan bertugas mengantarkan koran mulai pekan depan dan ingin mengenal para pelanggannya. Kurapika memang menyadari bahwa dia berusaha menarik perhatiannya tapi dia abaikan begitu saja. Walau seramah apapun dia, mustahil rasanya bisa membuat Kurapika meninggalkan Kuroro.

_Oh, sudah pasti lelaki itu tak berarti dibandingkan dengan Sang Lucifer._

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan tubuh yang sempurna, cerdas dan sama-sama haus akan ilmu pengetahuan seperti Kurapika, memiliki latar belakang dari keluarga terpandang.

_Sempurna._

Setelah selesai, Kuroro kembali berbalik menuju ke ruang makan. Kurapika pun mengikutinya. Dia tahu pemuda itu pasti tak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya di depan pintu tadi, tapi gadis itu pun tahu pasti, jika Kuroro tak bertindak apapun, semua akan baik-baik saja...setidaknya untuk saat ini. Itu sudah cukup melegakan baginya.

"Kuroro," Kurapika mulai bicara, menghampiri kekasih yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Hm?" Kuroro hanya bergumam, ia tengah meneguk kopinya sembari memandangi Kurapika dari tepi mug.

"Aku...artikelku sudah diterbitkan dan mereka memberiku honor, aku pun diminta mengisi kolom secara rutin seminggu sekali."

"Itu hebat, Sayang. Aku tahu mereka akan menyukai tulisanmu."

Kuroro meletakkan mug-nya kembali, lalu mencium bibir Kurapika hingga wajah gadis itu merona. "Aku bangga padamu," bisiknya sambil merengkuh pinggang Kurapika sementara hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Kurapika mengangkat kedua tangannya, melingkarkannya ke leher putih pemuda itu. "Dan wisudaku...," ia melanjutkan, "Akan dilaksanakan minggu depan."

"_Cum laude_?"

"Begitulah...dan aku sangat mengharapkan pria tampan di hadapanku ini akan mendampingiku di acara itu."

"Dengan senang hati..."

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya, memagut bibir Kurapika dalam suasana yang mulai terasa menggairahkan. Kurapika mengerang pelan. Dia membalas ciuman itu...keduanya pun terlibat ciuman panas. Tangan si gadis membelai leher dan rambut si pria tampan, dengan penuh hasrat membuka sedikit mulutnya dan lidah sang kekasih menyelinap masuk—semakin menambah intensitas ciuman mereka. Tangan Kuroro yang melingkar di pinggang Kurapika perlahan menarik baju itu, memperlihatkan bokong si gadis pirang dan meremasnya perlahan.

Kurapika hampir saja akan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut jika tak teringat bahwa Kuroro harus segera pergi bekerja. Walau enggan, dengan menguatkan hati dia melepaskan diri dari ciuman Kuroro yang memabukkan.

"S-Stop, nanti kau terlambat," ucapnya gugup.

Kuroro menyeringai. "Lima belas menit...itu cukup untuk saat ini," dirinya bersikeras.

"Tapi—"

Kurapika tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba Kuroro menunduk dan menciumi dadanya dari luar baju. Ia terhenyak begitu pria tersebut menghisap titik sensitifnya di sana. Direngkuhnya leher Kuroro, desahan nikmat pun keluar dari mulutnya ketika kain tipis yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang disingkirkan, mempertemukan titik itu dengan mulut dan lidah sang kekasih yang memabukkan.

Kurapika langsung kehilangan keseimbangan namun pelukan sepasang lengan kekar Kuroro mencegahnya jatuh.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," bisik Kuroro dengan begitu dekat di telinga Kurapika, menggandakan gairah dalam diri gadis itu.

Berpacu dengan waktu, Kurapika menggerakkan tangannya untuk membebaskan kejantanan Kuroro.

_Aku menginginkanmu. _

* * *

Siang hari di salah satu lantai sebuah gedung di jalan utama Yorkshin, beberapa tatapan dan lirikan tak suka diarahkan ke titik yang sama–tepatnya ke pintu ruang kerja salah seorang pimpinan perusahaan. Dari penolakan sang sekretaris pada tamu yang baru datang, diketahui bahwa ada tamu lain yang tengah menemui pimpinan. Pertemuan mereka berkaitan dengan proyek besar namun sebenarnya merepotkan.

"Aku akui wanita itu memang begitu menggoda," kata salah seorang pegawai yang tengah berkumpul bersama beberapa orang rekannya–dengan suara berbisik. Mereka mengangguk tanda setuju, lalu pegawai itu dengan geram menambahkan, "Tapi itulah masalahnya!"

"Iya! Atasan kita yang memang mata keranjang itu selalu tergoda dibuatnya!"

Obrolan itu secara otomatis terhenti ketika pintu yang semula mereka amati akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita berpenampilan seksi keluar dari sana. Sekilas dia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Tapi sungguh, jika diperhatikan, caranya berjalan begitu angkuh seolah mengejek para anak buah dari pimpinan perusahaan yang terbuai akan pesonanya.

Para pegawai itu hanya mendengus sebal, tapi kemudian segera menoleh kembali ketika tiba-tiba wanita seksi itu memekik kaget. Di tengah jalan menuju lift, dia bertabrakan dengan pegawai lain hingga berkas - berkas yang dibawanya jatuh berantakan. Dia ikut berjongkok bersama pegawai itu, seorang pria, untuk ikut mengambil berkas miliknya sembari bersiap marah. Namun semua itu lenyap begitu saja, berganti dengan tatapan kagum saat pria di hadapannya mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan berkas yang jatuh.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku sedang terburu-buru," ucapnya lalu berdiri.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinga sembari sedikit menyentuh lehernya sendiri dengan cara yang sensual.

Tapi kali ini dia tidak berhasil, pria tersebut tidak terpengaruh dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

_Aneh sekali, _wanita itu bertanya - tanya dalam hati. _Tapi dia sungguh tampan dan terlihat misterius..._

Dia pun masuk ke dalam lift diiringi tatapan kaget para pegawai yang semula terus memperhatikan sambil sedikit bergunjing tentangnya. Dia memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali sepasang mata obsidian yang sepertinya kini sudah membuatnya tenggelam.

_Siapa dia? Aku harus mengenalnya..._, tekadnya dalam hati.

Salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyum licik yang sinis. Dia sudah menemukan cara agar bisa tetap memaksakan keinginannya dalam hal bisnis namun melalui cara yang lebih menyenangkan baginya.

* * *

Sungguh para pegawai itu dibuat terperangah melihatnya. Setelah wanita itu dan Kuroro sama-sama sudah menghilang ke arah yang berbeda dan dengan reaksi yang berbeda pula, suasana menjadi sedikit riuh.

"Hei, kau lihat itu? Kalian melihatnya, 'kan?!"

"Aku berani bertaruh, dia menyukai Kuroro!"

"Akhirnya ada orang lain yang membuatnya benar-benar tertarik kali ini."

"Pelankan suaramu! Bagaimana kalau Bos mendengarnya!"

Dengan satu instruksi itu, suara percakapan mereka langsung merendah menjadi suara bisikan semata. Salah seorang di antaranya melirik yang lain penuh arti–seulas senyum nakal nampak di wajahnya.

"Apakah kalian...punya pikiran yang sama denganku?"

"Tapi masalahnya adalah, apa Kuroro mau?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, kegirangan mereka mendadak sirna. Kemungkinan itu kecil sekali. Dia tak pernah mau ambil pusing dengan cara kotor para perusahaan rekanan yang biasanya berwujud wanita dan sibuk mendekati atasannya untuk memberikan pengaruh tertentu. Lagipula semua sudah tahu, dia punya kekasih yang cantik dan begitu ia cintai. Apalagi yang ia cari?

"Tapi ini masalah penting... Sudah berapa kali ada masalah yang sebenarnya tak perlu ada hanya karena wanita itu?"

Akhirnya setelah mempertimbangkannya kembali secara matang, mereka memutuskan untuk membicarakan ide aneh tersebut kepada Kuroro. Di dalam ruangan kerja yang tertata rapi, Kuroro duduk di kursinya sambil menutupi dagu dan mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dia tengah berpikir dalam-dalam, matanya yang hitam seolah tak berdasar menatap beberapa orang pegawai yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jadi kalian mau agar aku menyerang balik wanita penggoda itu dengan mempengaruhinya?"

Suara Kuroro terdengar datar dan begitu dingin, menimbulkan ketakutan tertentu yang menjalar hingga ke tulang sumsum. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, Kuroro memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi daripada mereka semua.

"Tolonglah, Kuroro...Yang perlu kaulakukan hanya membuatnya tetap tertuju padamu sampai perencanaan proyek itu selesai."

"Ya, agar Bos tidak dipengaruhi olehnya!"

Suasana hening. Mereka terdiam, sementara tak ada perubahan sedikit pun dari Kuroro. Setelah beberapa saat, apa yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Kuroro menurunkan sebelah tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, lalu berkata,

"Tidak."

* * *

Cuaca terik di Hunter Universiteit hari itu tidak melunturkan sinar kebahagiaan yang tampak di wajah para mahasiswa angkatan terakhir yang tengah mempersiapkan wisuda mereka. Kurapika pun termasuk di antaranya.

"Aku akan mengambil gelar Master agar bisa menjadi dosen," kata seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dengan mata berkilat-kilat senang seperti anak kecil.

Ucapannya membuka percakapan tentang rencana yang berkaitan dengan masa depan mereka. Kurapika mendengarkan hal itu dengan seksama, dan sesekali ikut tertawa-tawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Kurapika, bagaimana denganmu?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan mengalihkan seluruh perhatian kepada gadis pirang itu—membuatnya langsung merasa canggung dan salah tingkah.

"Apakah kau akan langsung menikah?"

"Eh? M-Menikah?" Kata Kurapika gugup. Semua teman-temannya sudah tahu bahwa dirinya sudah hidup bersama Kuroro sejak Kurapika memulai kuliahnya. Sebagai seorang perempuan, tentu pernikahan adalah hal yang paling diidam-idamkan. Tapi menikah...sejujurnya mereka tak pernah sekalipun membicarakannya.

"Kau harus cepat menikah dengannya, Kurapika, lelaki seperti dia pasti banyak wanita yang menginginkannya!"

Mendengar hal itu, Kurapika tersenyum tipis. Dengan suara yang lembut dia pun menjawab, "Tidak, itu masih terlalu dini..."

_Ya, itu benar. Jika kebahagiaan itu memang untukku, saatnya akan tiba dan aku akan menunggunya. Nanti...jika keadaan di antara kami sudah jadi jauh lebih baik... benar 'kan, Kuroro-ku Sayang?_

* * *

Kuroro menatap pesan di layar ponselnya yang baru saja ia kirimkan kepada Kurapika. Dia menghela napas. Karena alasan mendadak, dia harus pulang terlambat hari ini.

_Baru saja beberapa jam waktu berselang setelah percakapan yang cukup serius di ruang kerja Kuroro, sang atasan datang menghampiri pemuda itu. Raut wajahnya sulit digambarkan. Tepatnya, antara kekesalan dan pengharapan yang tertahankan. Dengan cara yang sopan, Kuroro mempersilakan atasannya untuk duduk di sofa._

"_Aku baru saja dipanggil oleh Direktur Utama dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Singkatnya, aku melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan dan mengabaikan banyak hal berkaitan dengan perusahaan rekanan kita saat ini," pria setengah baya itu berkata. Lalu dia tertawa kikuk dan melanjutkan, "Semua karena wanita itu yang sering datang menemuiku. Ah...betapa lemahnya aku..."_

_Kuroro mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Dia tak menyangka atasannya ini akan berkata jujur padanya. Dia bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa atasannya sedang dalam kondisi terpojok._

"_Dan yah...aku baru menerima telepon dari perusahaan itu, mereka mengundang kita makan malam bersama hari ini. Tidak banyak yang diundang memang, hanya aku, Direktur Utama dan beberapa staf terpercaya."_

_Oh, perasaan Kuroro mulai tak enak sekarang. Penuturan ini membuatnya teringat pada permintaan beberapa orang pegawai yang menemuinya dan memintanya untuk mempengaruhi sang wanita penggoda._

_Atasannya mendongakkan wajah, menatap Kuroro langsung ke matanya._

"_Kuroro, ikutlah denganku."_

Suara ponsel di tangannya membuyarkan lamunan Kuroro. Dia membuka pesan masuk itu yang tak lain adalah pesan dari Kurapika:

"_Baiklah, tak apa. Aku pun ada acara dengan teman-temanku. Sampai bertemu nanti."_

Kuroro agak terusik dengan jawaban itu. Acara bersama teman-temannya? Siapa saja? Ke mana? Untuk apa? Ah, sayang sekali Kuroro tak punya waktu untuk mencaritahu mengenai hal itu sekarang.

Mobil yang ia kendarai bersama para atasan dan pegawai lainnya berhenti di depan sebuah klub malam yang mewah. Tempat yang berisik, penuh dengan bau parfum dan tampilan kepura-puraan...sungguh Kuroro tidak menyukainya—walaupun hal itu bisa saja menjadi lebih baik jika ada Kurapika di sampingnya.

_Sejak dulu, semua terasa lebih baik ketika ada Kurapika bersamanya._

Begitu masuk ke sana, mereka disambut oleh seorang pria dengan setelan jas yang rapi dan diantar ke salah satu ruangan VIP. Tempat khusus yang diperuntukkan bagi pelanggan istimewa dan dilengkapi dengan fasilitas lengkap laksana _lounge_ pibadi beserta bar untuk menjamu tamu. Penataan yang modern, juga pencahayaan yang mendukung suasana akrab malam itu.

"Selamat datang, terima kasih telah memenuhi undangan kami," kata seorang pria setengah baya yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan. Mereka semua pun saling berjabat tangan, termasuk dengan seorang wanita yang ada di sebelahnya—yang tak lain adalah wanita yang berpapasan dengan Kuroro tadi siang. Dia menunduk malu-malu, matanya melirik pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Berangsur-angsur, secara bertahap semua percakapan berlangsung dengan intens. Sang wanita penggoda tak melepaskan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari Kuroro. Hal ini membuat pria itu merasa jengah. Suasana menjadi bertambah canggung saat ternyata diketahui bahwa wanita itu adalah putri dari sang pemilik perusahaan.

"Sepertinya kerjasama kita kali ini akan sangat menguntungkan," kata pemilik perusahaan itu sambil mengusap dagunya yang ditumbuhi janggut tipis yang mulai beruban. Matanya yang tajam melirik putrinya yang masih saja berada di sebelah Kuroro—lengkap dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Mendengar hal itu, yang lainnya pun tertawa kikuk. Sungguh, mereka tidak menyangka akan sejauh ini jadinya. Dengan sekali lihat saja—jika kau sudah cukup mengenal bagaimana seorang Kuroro Lucifer sebenarnya—dia membenci semua yang terjadi saat ini dan ingin sekali pergi dari sana. Tapi yah, atasannya telah memberikan suatu isyarat agar dia melakukan sesuatu dalam pertemuan ini yang berkaitan dengan kerjasama yang tengah mereka bahas.

"Hanya saja...mengenai persyaratan baru yang Anda ajukan, dengan berbagai pertimbangan yang ada, kami harus menundanya untuk mendiskusikannya lebih lanjut," kata Kuroro dengan tatapan lurus ke mata sang pemilik perusahaan rekanan—sepenuhnya berusaha mengabaikan si wanita penggoda.

Pria setengah baya itu pun mengangguk setuju dan mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi minuman berkelas. "Kurasa itu bisa diatur. Ayo semuanya, kita bersulang!"

* * *

Kondisi mulai tidak terkendali saat si wanita penggoda berusaha mengajak Kuroro untuk berdansa, dan atasan langsung pemuda itu serta Sang Direktur Utama meliriknya dengan tatapan memaksa agar dia menerima ajakan tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berminat," kata Kuroro dengan suara yang dingin, menepiskan tangan si wanita penggoda yang sudah menggelayut di lengan kirinya.

Dia langsung mendekat, membuat Kuroro bisa menghirup aroma parfumnya yang terlalu menusuk hidung dan melihat dandanan tebal di wajahnya yang penuh dengan kemunafikan, "Aku yakin kau akan merubah pendapatmu ketika sudah berdansa denganku," ucapnya mesra.

Rahang Kuroro langsung mengencang. Dia melirik sekelilingnya, mengamati keadaan terlebih dahulu lalu menarik wanita itu agar sedikit menjauh. Memiliki penafsiran yang salah atas tindakan Kuroro, dia langsung tertawa pelan.

"Dengar, hentikan semua ini. Alihkan godaanmu itu kepada pegawai lain. Aku tidak berminat, dan aku sudah punya kekasih," kata Kuroro tegas.

Wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya langsung menyunggingkan senyum sinis, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya yang penuh. "Apa aku bertanya apakah kau berminat atau tidak? Apakah aku bertanya apakah kau sudah punya kekasih atau belum? Oh, aku tidak ingat pernah bertanya seperti itu," dia menanggapi dengan sinis.

"Kau gila."

"Aku wanita gila yang tertarik padamu, dan aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Dia mencondongkan badannya berusaha mencium Kuroro, membuat Kuroro berbalik seketika dan secara otomatis menghadap ke luar dinding kaca. Dari situ, kau bisa melihat para pengunjung klub tengah berdansa bersama dengan suara musik yang menghentak, sinar lampu yang menyilaukan mata—dan akhirnya pandangan Kuroro pun tertuju pada seseorang yang berada di meja bar.

Kuroro memicingkan matanya. Oh, apa itu benar? Atau ini hanya tipuan mata saja?

Kuroro langsung melangkahkan kakinya, mendorong pintu kaca dan keluar dari ruangan VIP itu.

"Kuroro, kau mau ke mana?!" Tanya si wanita penggoda, merasa heran dan tak terima dirinya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia segera mengikuti pemuda itu. "Hei, Kuroro!"

Tatapan Kuroro tertuju lurus ke depan. Si wanita penggoda mengikuti arah tatapannya, mengernyit saat mendapati suatu pemandangan di meja bar yang menurutnya adalah pemandangan yang wajar—seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dan seorang pria tengah berbicara akrab di sana.

_Kurapika. Ya, itu Kurapika._

Kuroro tahu betul, kekasihnya itu pun tidak begitu menyukai tempat seperti klub malam ini. Kadang mereka pergi ke sana, namun biasanya hanya karena undangan sahabat atau yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan keduanya yang tak enak untuk ditampik. Tapi untuk alasan bersenang-senang semata? Kuroro dan Kurapika punya pilihan yang jauh lebih baik selain mengunjungi klub malam.

Kuroro sudah ada di lantai dansa sekarang, dia berusaha menerobos para pengunjung klub yang sedang berdansa sesuka hati—jangan lupakan si wanita penggoda yang masih mengikutinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat pria yang tengah bersama Kurapika sedikit berbalik sambil mencondongkan badannya untuk berbisik di telinga Si Gadis Pirang sambil tertawa pelan.

'Itu pria tadi pagi yang mengantarkan tagihan koran,' ucap Kuroro dalam hati. 'Pria tak tahu diri yang berusaha menelanjangi Kurapika dengan pandangan matanya!'

Kurapika adalah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Kuroro bisa kehilangan raut wajahnya yang tak menampakkan emosi apapun dan juga pengendalian dirinya. Apapun bisa dia lakukan jika ada yang berani menyentuh miliknya yang paling berharga—yaitu Kurapika—walau hanya seujung jari.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

Suara bariton dengan nada yang dingin langsung sampai ke telinga Kurapika. Tak ada alasan apapun yang bisa membuatnya terlupa akan suara tersebut sebentar saja. Dia langsung menoleh, diikuti dengan pria yang duduk di dekatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, si wanita penggoda pun tiba di sana. Dari pandangan matanya, dia terlihat seolah masih berusaha menafsirkan apa yang terjadi.

"K-Kuroro? Bagaimana kau—"

"Siapa dia, Kurapika?" Pria itu angkat bicara.

"Aku kekasihnya," Kuroro langsung menjawab sambil menarik Kurapika hingga hampir saja dia jatuh tersandung.

"Hei, jangan kasar padanya!"

Pria itu langsung bangkit, namun tak ada sesuatu pun yang bisa membuat Kuroro gentar untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Dia menatapnya dengan tajam—tak peduli walaupun pria tersebut berusia lebih tua di atasnya—sekitar beberapa tahun. Melihat hal itu, Kurapika langsung turun tangan, "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku," ucapnya segera.

"Tapi dia—"

"Dia memang kekasihku."

"Oh sayang sekali, padahal tadinya kami baru saja akan berdansa bersama," si wanita penggoda memperburuk keadaan. "Mungkin lain kali?"

Mendengar hal itu, Kurapika tercengang sementara Kuroro langsung melirik si wanita penggoda dengan tajam, "Tutup mulutmu," ucapnya sadis. Dia pun menarik Kurapika keluar diiringi dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum sinis wanita itu, serta tatapan khawatir pria yang tadi bersama Si Pirang.

* * *

Semua berawal ketika teman-teman Kurapika mengajaknya merayakan kelulusan mereka lebih awal. Semula, nama beberapa restoran menjadi pilihan. Namun langsung berubah ketika salah seorang di antaranya mengusulkan agar mereka mengunjungi klub malam. Mempertimbangkan bahwa mungkin ini terakhir kalinya mereka bisa bersenang-senang bersama sebelum wisuda dan menempuh masa depan masing-masing, Kurapika akhirnya setuju. Dia datang ke klub malam yang juga ternyata didatangi Kuroro bersama atasan, rekanan dan para koleganya. Kejutan pertama ia dapatkan saat bertemu pria yang tadi pagi mengantarkan tagihan koran ke rumah. Ya, ternyata pria itu merupakan saudara sepupu dari salah seorang teman Kurapika. Suasana di antara mereka pun menjadi lebih akrab dengan sendirinya.

"Aku bersumpah, tadi aku ke sana bersama teman-temanku," kata Kurapika sambil melirik Kuroro yang tengah mengemudikan mobil sport hitamnya dengan kencang. Sungguh bukan pertanda yang bagus. Kuroro masih saja diam, sementara tangannya mencengkeram kemudi erat-erat hingga ruas-ruas jarinya memutih. "Kuroro—"

"Kau berdua dengannya, Kurapika," Kuroro menanggapi tanpa menoleh dan dengan suara yang tertahan.

"Mereka pulang lebih dulu!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ikut pulang bersama teman-temanmu?!"

Nada suara Kuroro mulai meninggi.

"Kenapa lagi-lagi seperti ini?! Jangan lupa kau juga sedang bersama wanita lain! Yang pakaiannya terbuka, dandanan yang tebal dan—"

"Dia hanya putri pemilik perusahaan rekanan! Aku ada di sana karena urusan pekerjaan!"

"Dan aku ada di sana karena ajakan teman-teman, lalu bertemu lelaki itu secara tidak sengaja!"

Mobil pun melaju lebih kencang lagi, menikung tajam menuju rumah yang mereka tinggali bersama selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Suara bentakan mulai terdengar di antara keduanya yang bisa dipastikan akan segera berlanjut di rumah itu.

* * *

_It feels like there's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_As if I can't breathe_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate_

_Here we go again, baby_

_Here we go again_

* * *

Kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan keras terus terdengar, diiringi suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup dengan kasar.

"Tolonglah Kuroro, hentikan semua ini!" Bentak Kurapika yang sudah merasa tak tahan dengan sifat Kuroro yang posesif sambil menghempaskan tasnya ke atas sofa di ruang tengah lalu berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti gadis murahan, Kurapika," balas Kuroro sambil mengikutinya. Dia membanting pintu kamar mereka, lalu menatap Kurapika yang memandanginya dengan pandangan seolah tak percaya.

"Gadis murahan? Kuroro, kau menganggapku seperti itu?"

Suara Kurapika mulai terdengar gemetar; gemetar karena sedih dan marah. Matanya yang biru berkaca-kaca menandakan air mata yang menggenang di sana.

Kuroro hanya diam.

"Kau sendiri, pergi dengan wanita lain! Wanita yang memandangmu dengan penuh hasrat seperti itu!"

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi lembut Kurapika, membuatnya langsung terduduk di tempat tidur. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan—tetap saja menyakitkan walaupun hal ini sudah sering terjadi.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan geram. "Ini tentangmu yang mengobrol akrab bersama pria lain di klub malam tanpa sepengetahuanku," katanya. "Bukan tentang aku." Perlahan dia membuka jas dan dasinya, lalu menggulung kedua lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan hingga ke siku. "Kau tidak bilang akan pergi ke mana!"

Suara bentakan Kuroro adalah puncaknya. Dengan penuh amarah, Kurapika pun bangkit dan balas memukul kekasihnya. Mereka terlibat dalam suatu pergumulan tak pantas yang tentu saja dikuasai oleh Kuroro sebagai pihak yang lebih kuat.

"Kau membuatku muak!"

"Kau juga membuatku ingin muntah! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi! Aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga!"

Dengan penampilan berantakan, Kurapika membuka pintu lemari dan mengeluarkan tas besar yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bepergian. Dengan cara yang sembarangan dia mulai memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Dengan satu tarikan kuat, Kuroro menarik Kurapika hingga gadis itu memekik dan mengaduh kesakitan lalu menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur. Dalam gerakan yang cepat dia menyambar dasinya yang terhempas begitu saja di lantai lalu mengikat kedua tangan Kurapika dengan itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa pergi dari sini," ucap Kuroro dengan suara yang dalam sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kurapika meringis, menghantamkan tangannya yang terikat menuju ke arah kepala Kuroro namun segera dihalau dengan tangkas oleh pemuda itu.

Keduanya saling menatap. Keringat dan air mata bercucuran, amarah memenuhi pandangan mata keduanya. Kali ini tak ada suara bentakan maupun suara makian, yang terdengar hanyalah helaan napas mereka yang memburu karena emosi.

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya, begitu pula halnya dengan Kurapika. Bibir keduanya saling memagut dalam ciuman yang kasar dan panas. Bahkan ada sedikit rasa darah di sana—namun mereka sama-sama mengabaikannya. Kini, nafsu yang menggelora terlihat di tatapan mereka berdua yang gelap itu.

Dengan gesit Kuroro mengikatkan tangan Kurapika ke kepala tempat tidur.

_Coba pergi dari sini, meninggalkan aku, meninggalkan hatiku, aku akan mengikatmu._

Ciuman Kurapika merambat ke rahang pemuda itu, ke leharnya, ke dadanya, sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya agar bersentuhan dengan tubuh sang kekasih dan bergerak seirama. Suatu irama yang bernafaskan cinta, kebencian dan kemarahan.

Tangan Kuroro pun bergerak dengan kasar, menarik baju yang dikenakan Kurapika hingga kancing blus yang dikenakannya terlepas semua. Kepalanya menunduk, menjilati titik sensitif gadis itu di belakang telinga, lalu turun ke dadanya dan meraup kedua payudara indah Si Pirang. Kurapika mengaduh, namun tidak berusaha menghentikan aksi itu. Dia menarik-narik tangannya yang terikat, berusaha melepaskannya dari dasi yang mengikatnya.

_Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menyentuhmu._

Kuroro menegakkan tubuhnya sebentar, membuka kemejanya hingga bertelanjang dada. Di bawahnya, Kurapika menggeram tak sabar. Dia mengerang tatkala Kuroro mulai menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya.

_Jangan menggodaku, cepatlah._

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya sudah sama-sama tak berbusana. Tak ada penghalang apapun di antara mereka. Tangan Kurapika sudah terlepas—dan kini memeluk tubuh kekar Kuroro dan rambut hitamnya yang berkilau. Kuroro sudah memasuki tubuhnya sekarang. Dengan tiba-tiba, dia mempercepat gerakannya, menimbulkan suara desahan yang begitu nikmat terdengar di telinga pemuda itu, bagaikan alunan musik dari surga yang akan selalu ingin dia dengar selamanya.

"Kau milikku, Kurapika, kau milikku," bisik Kuroro sambil sedikit menggigit telinga gadis itu dan memainkan tangannya yang bebas. Tak ada sejengkal pun tubuh sang kekasih yang tak terjamah oleh tangan Kuroro Lucifer; suatu sentuhan kepemilikan yang dianggapnya sebagai kepemilikan absolut.

Kurapika mengerang, mendesah, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah, mengikuti irama kekasih hatinya.

Aneh memang, suatu pertengkaran hebat yang kemudian diiringi dengan kegiatan yang intim. Tapi memang begitulah adanya, dan memang selalu terjadi seperti itu.

_Kau milikku, aku milikmu._

_Sempurna._

Kegiatan intim mereka selanjutnya menjadi lebih menggila, lebih memabukkan, seolah menjadi pelampiasan atas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

* * *

_You and I go hard and go rough at each other like we're going to war_

_But then we let it all go, I got you stuck on my body like a tattoo_

_We fall back into the same pattern, same routine_

_All I know is I love you too much_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Leave your review please...^^

* * *

_**~ KuroPika FOREVER ~**_


End file.
